


Persuasion

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: I'll Find You Anywhere [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven's studying too late, Octavia comes to rescue her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU drabble cycle at femslash100.
> 
> Prompt: College/University

_Hey Ray where are you?  
You were supposed to be back like an hour ago._

_Studying._

_It’s 11pm you can’t study anymore. Have you even eaten?_

_These finals are important, Tavia!_

_So is sleeping… with your girlfriend, remember? ___

\----------------------------------------------

Octavia isn’t a fool, she doesn’t expect to get another text, but she’s neither going to give up. She knows Raven has studied her ass off for this. But even the cleverest mind needs to relax sometimes. 

“Do I need to carry you back home?” Octavia’s voice echoes in the library like a tickling breeze of early spring.  
“It won’t be even hard with your current eating habits.”

Raven mumbles something about how she eats just enough, _thank you very much_. She hides herself behind the book stacks, but a soft kiss presses onto her cheek anyway. And then another for the jawline, her earlobe, nape… 

Octavia isn’t here to listen any objections. She runs her fingertips along Raven’s jawline, whispers right next to her ear how they still have got some pizza in the fridge. They could just lie in bed, watch Netflix; that’s an offer she could never turn down, right?

It takes a few minutes to persuade her, which might include some touching not usually accepted in the library. However, in the end Raven walks back to the dorm room with her girlfriend, hand in hand, her books in the bag Octavia has demanded to carry. _Perhaps_ snuggling against your girlfriend’s tummy doesn’t sound like that awful idea anymore.


End file.
